FAQ
Here are the frequently asked questions Source: https://shellshock.io/faq.html, some minor changes are made. Lag! What should I do? If your shots are getting off really late, or you're bouncing around all over the place, here are a few things you can try: * Close any other open tabs. * Pause or cancel any active downloads or streams. Turn off that cat video! * Close any file-sharing applications * Close apps that download in the background (Steam, etc.) * Try a different server * Restart your router * If you're on WiFi, try a wired connection if you can Generally speaking, we like to see a ping of 100ms or less. You can see your ping in the upper-right corner of the game window as you play. The color indicates whether your ping is good or not. Green is good, yellow... you know the drill. You can get away with higher pings if they're consistent. Lag spikes (when your ping momentarily shoots upward) will absolutely ruin your day, though, and there is unfortunately no way for the game to compensate for them. My frame rate is low. Now what? (Frame rate is indicated by the FPS readout in the upper-right corner of the game window. 60 is best!) * Try closing other apps, browsers, and tabs * Open Settings and turn off Auto Detail, then un-check High Resolution and Shadows (if enabled) * If you're running multiple displays, try moving your browser window to another one * Install the latest video drivers for your card. Here are some links for common brands: NVIDIA ATI Intel * If your GPU is on Chrome's blacklist, it might be using a software renderer known as "SwiftShader", which is terribly slow. Enter chrome://flags in your address bar, search for "Override software rendering list", and enable it. CAUTION: The blacklist exists for a reason. This may make your system unstable. Make sure you save anything you're working on before trying this! If you're running Chrome, try enabling Experimental Canvas Features: * Enter chrome://flags in the address bar. * Type "canvas" in the search box. * Find "Experimental Canvas Features" and enable it * Restart Chrome This may make it better, or worse. Good luck with that. Why can't I fire? Some systems have a problem with registering trackpad taps while in Pointer Lock. A full click of the pad, while annoying, I know, should do the trick. It's an issue that's currently being looked in to. Why can't I move and shoot at the same time? Some systems have palm-cancelling software enabled by default, which prevents simultaneous keyboard and trackpad/mouse input. Check your system settings for palm cancelling/rejection and turn down the sensitivity or disable it altogether. Are you going to add more (guns/maps/modes/etc)?? YES! Eventually. Shell Shockers is currently being developed by a single individual, so it's going to take a little time. Rest assured, however, the game is in active development, and when new features are ready, you'll be the first to know! How do I enable WebGL? That depends on your browser! Shell Shockers requires WebGL, so if you can play the game already, it's enabled, and you don't have to worry about this! Otherwise, follow the directions for your browser below. If your browser version is older than the one listed, download the latest! You'll thank me later. Chrome 49+ Step 1 - Enable hardware acceleration * Enter chrome://settings in the address bar * Open the Advanced settings (probably at the bottom) * In the System section, make sure that "Use hardware acceleration when available" is checked. If not, you'll have to restart Chrome after you change it. Step 2 - Enable WebGL * Enter chrome://flags in the address bar * In older versions, ensure that Disable WebGL is not activated. In newer versions, search for WebGL 2.0 and set it to "Enabled". Again, you'll have to restart Chrome once you've done so. Firefox 54+ * Enter about:config in the address bar * Search for webgl.disabled and make sure it's set to false Changes take effect immediately. Safari 10.1+ * Select Safari->Preferences from the menu bar * Select the Advanced tab * Make sure that the Show Develop menu in menu bar checkbox is checked * In the Develop menu, select Experimental Features and make sure that WebGL 2.0 is checked Edge 14+ Should be enabled by default. If not, you probably need to update your graphics driver! Internet Explorer Sorry, Shell Shockers doesn't support IE, as it's missing some key features. WebSockets? Say what? WebSockets allow for efficient communication that is vital for games of this type. Here's a list of browsers that support it. If yours isn't on the list, or is older than the version shown, you should download a new one! Supported browsers * Chrome * Firefox * Edge * Safari * Opera System requirements We're still in the process of working this out, but here's a rough idea: * A mouse (or trackpad; ew!) and keyboard. No official mobile support (yet!) * 2.0Ghz processor * 4GB RAM * A graphics accelerator that supports WebGL * A broadband connection * A WebGL and WebSocket-compatible browser, such as Chrome, Firefox, Safari, Edge, or Opera Internet Explorer is not supported!